


The Pit

by arki_star



Series: Funny stuff I wrote for school [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Humor, I didn't follow the teacher's directions, Short Stories, Silly, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arki_star/pseuds/arki_star
Summary: My teacher told me to write about Romeo and Juliet, but Romeo and Juliet is boring so I wrote this instead.





	The Pit

I regained consciousness in a dark pit. There were others, but they weren't moving. I was soaking wet, and the whole pit smelled damp and metallic.

I heard a distant clicking, which reverberated throughout the pit. Besides from that, the pit was silent. Perhaps too silent. I was scared.

Then there was a rumble, and even though I had never been in an earthquake before, this is what I had imagined it would be like. The whole cave rumbled and turned upside down, and I was thrown about like a leaf in the wind. I hit the wall due to centripetal force, and I tasted the cold, wet, metallic side of the cave. The bodies were all over me now. I tried to scream, but my voice couldn't be heard over the rumble, I was sure. The air around me got warmer, and my last thought before I drifted off into blissful unconsciousness was something like: "GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!"

\-----

Will Shana Shirt make it out of the dryer alive? Find out next time in:

A Day In the Life of an Article of Clothing.


End file.
